


【山組OS】Masturbate

by uraumaim930027



Series: 山組 OS [13]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraumaim930027/pseuds/uraumaim930027
Summary: ＊肉，慎入。＊A~Z自我挑戰之M。＊藝術家O x 脫衣舞郎S。＊Masturbate＝打手槍。
Relationships: OS - Relationship, Ohno Satoshi/Sakurai Sho, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: 山組 OS [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487360
Kudos: 4





	【山組OS】Masturbate

**Author's Note:**

> ＊沒有get in 但是嗯……嗯……^q^

天色逐漸轉暗，燈紅酒綠的夜世界正要開始。

並不是第一次到深夜場所，但已經很久沒光顧這家友人開的夜店，聽說最近來了個特別不得了的脫衣舞者，無論男女，眾人皆為之瘋狂。原本大野智是沒什麼興趣的，但在友人的良心推薦大力宣傳之下，他的好奇心似乎也被激起。就看一下下，一下下而已，無聊的話大不了回家繼續完成他的畫作，他還有展覽要辦呢。

大野智推開漆成黑色的大門，夜店裡頭震耳欲聾的電音舞曲傳進他耳中，人聲嘈雜，惹的他不太舒服地摀住耳朵。自己的藝術家性格本來就不喜歡處在太吵的環境，加上長年畫畫創作都是在安靜無聲、偶爾會放點音樂的畫室，突然到人擠人吵鬧的地方，大野智不太習慣，也顯得格格不入。

不管來幾次都還是不習慣夜店的氣氛啊。

他穿過緊貼在一起熱舞的人群，來到友人特別留給他的VIP專屬位置，坐在高級的沙發上，隔壁包廂的男人看大野智自己一個人，面容俊俏，西裝外套藏不住包在黑色坦克背心下勻稱的肌肉線條，紛紛過來搭訕，但一一被大野智拒絕，也只好打退堂鼓。

隨便點了杯馬丁尼，大野智覺得有些無趣，台上表演的男人們該脫是都脫了，只剩條內褲在腿間，還是布料特別少的那種，身材很好是沒錯，那般壯碩的身材與健壯的二頭肌看來有好好鍛鍊過一番，可這些都無法激起他的興趣。

拿出兜裡的菸盒，抽出一根點上，叼在嘴邊，大野智興趣缺缺地看著台上磨蹭鋼管的男舞者，沒漏掉對方扭動屁股的動作，但他就是沒感覺。

總覺得那些男人舞動的姿態太浪蕩了，他不喜歡。

心想著友人推薦的該不會就只是這種貨色，他失望地吐出一口白煙，看來夜店男郎是真的無法滿足他的需求。

才打了過幾分鐘後喝完酒就要離開的主意，台上一群接近全裸的男人起身，撿走扔在舞台上的衣服，退至後台，電音舞曲放送的音量漸弱，台下的觀眾反而更加熱情，吵鬧聲不減反增，大野智聽見身邊幾個人期待地討論著「他要出場了」「已經期待他一個禮拜了」「不曉得這次會不會脫更多」。

看來好戲這才要上場。

「他」似乎真的大有來頭，能讓表演還沒開始，觀眾就熱血沸騰。

也沒那麼缺乏可看性嘛。大野智把手中的菸按在煙灰缸裡熄滅，正好酒保親自送上他點的馬丁尼，他點點頭接過調酒，輕抿一口，雖然對酒的認識不少，不過他不太計較味道，只要不難喝就行了。

忽地夜店燈光全暗下，只留一盞打向舞台的大燈，全場陷入安靜、屏息以待。此時音樂停下，包括大野智，眾人目光焦點投向舞台中央。

從後台緩緩走出一個男人，他身穿白色襯衫，紮進西裝褲裡，腰肢纖細，打上黑色領帶，頭戴黑色警帽，大概是參考國外警察的造型。

男人戴著露指黑色皮手套，手指撫過頸項，發出輕淺的喘息，透過別著的耳麥擴大音量至全場都能聽見。

「哈啊⋯⋯」眼神低垂，手掌撫摸胸膛，男人鬆開領帶，音樂響起。

『Can you feel like this? Wanna feel the same.

Can you feel this beats? It's like dat y'all 』

性感低沉的聲音傳進大野智耳中，男人瞇起水汪汪的大眼，喘息加重，走到舞台最前面脫下警帽，不經意閉眼仰著頭撩頭髮的動作勾起萬千遐想。

『Get down！Ah⋯⋯』

隨著音樂哼唱，發出甜膩的喘聲，男人走至台上的鋼管旁邊，倚著鋼管緩緩蹲下，雙腿微張撫摸腿側起身，大野智忍不住把視線投向男人包覆在西裝褲下肌肉緊實的腿和渾圓的翹臀，還有男人那欲拒還迎、不經意舔過唇角的表情。

男人在台上抽掉領帶便引起全場騷動，舞動時嘴裡洩出的喘息在大野智耳邊放大，男人沉醉於站在舞台上演出，眼神迷濛把襯衫鈕扣解開，隱約可見腹肌，身材精瘦但纖細的腰肢看來有力，能承受粗暴的侵犯。

扭動腰部、若有似無撫摸身軀的舞蹈讓人看了全身燥熱，男人一舉一動透露出的色氣挑動大野智每根神經，舞動時汗溼的褐髮貼著額頭和臉頰，從頸子上流下的汗珠滑落胸口，沒入褲頭。想探取更多，知曉這男人的所有。

男人走近舞台一側，離大野智的VIP席頗近，附近觀眾看不太到男人的動作，除了位置良好的大野智。男人與他四目相接，隨即轉移視線，那眸子閃著稍縱即逝的慾火，大野智絕對沒有看錯。在變奏的音樂中男人面朝大野智跪下，舔過纖長的手指，兩手沿著身體向下撫摸，張開雙腿，上下動腰，像極了大野智曾看過的、騎乘式上位的男人自己索求的模樣。

一手撐著地板，男人翹起屁股，另一手輕揉自己的臀部，時不時望向大野智，嘴唇輕啓，吐露呻吟。

大野智看得口乾舌燥，眼神從未離開男人，正想回應對方，男人便勾起壞笑，支起身子走回主舞台，把襯衫脫掉隨便扭了幾下。

音樂結束，男人停下舞步，點到為止。不顧觀眾持續的歡呼聲，鞠躬謝幕之後他走進後台，沒有更多表演，甚至也沒有出來收小費。

真壞哪，這樣撩撥人心，又卒然而止。

大野智把杯中的馬丁尼一飲而盡，叫了酒保過來點了杯調酒，順道問了後台的位置，酒保雖猶豫一會，但想想老闆的朋友大概也是什麼不能招惹的大人物，只好告訴他正確方向。

等酒送來以後，他要去找後台那個男人。

他喜歡那男人的端正的五官、精瘦的身材、還有亮晶晶的眼睛。看似禁慾實則放蕩的樣子，大野智想看到更多，男人緊實的腰和臀手感肯定很好，作為脫衣舞者，挑逗男人的技巧應該不差。

正想再抽一根菸但考慮那散發莫名正經氣質的男人可能不喜歡煙味，便打消念頭。大野智猜測，對方吸引自己大概是因為他看起來不像夜店該出現的人，光是氣質就跟其他脫衣舞男不同，他在夜店工作，太浪費了。

「請問您是不是點了一杯調酒？」

「啊⋯⋯嗯。」

大野智點點頭，一杯酒擺到桌上，正要謝謝酒保，才發現站在自己面前的是方才在舞台上演出的男人。

他勾起微笑，比在舞台上的樣子更讓大野智醉心，「您是老闆的朋友？沒在VIP席見過您。」

「嗯。我叫大野智。」

「大野さん您好。」他把托盤放至桌上，走到大野旁邊坐下，緩慢地湊近大野智耳邊悄聲道：「⋯⋯我叫櫻井翔。」

氣息竄過大野智耳畔，一陣酥麻。

看來對方很清楚他要的是什麼。

大野智把桌上那杯調酒推到櫻井翔面前。

「請你喝。」

櫻井翔看了一眼對方，拿起酒杯輕聞，淺嚐一口。是什麼調酒他早就心理有數，但看在大野智的份上，還是刻意喝下那酒精濃度高的飲料。

「Between the Sheets？」床笫之間。

「櫻井さん可真了解。」請對方喝床笫之間的意思無他，顧名思義濃烈的性暗示，高濃度的調酒微醺無所謂，多喝幾杯可能就醉到不省人事。

「大野さん才是。」櫻井翔對大野智微笑，一手握上對方的手腕，大野智沒有拒絕，不隱藏自己內心的愉悅，反抓住櫻井翔的手。

「剛才的表演很好看。」

「謝謝。」

「櫻井さん不考慮一下安可表演嗎？」

「嗯⋯⋯平常我是不會答應的。」他舔了舔唇角，狡猾的對大野智漾起一抹神秘的笑，「但今天我可以特別加場。」

櫻井翔拿起酒杯再喝一口床笫之間，便側過身跨坐在大野智身上，低下頭湊近大野，近得能感受對方起伏的鼻息，櫻井翔眨眨眼，噘起嘴唇邀請對方。

「去我的休息室吧⋯⋯我跳給你看？」

「ふふ⋯⋯櫻井さん真是的⋯⋯」

沒等大野智講完話，櫻井翔吻上對方，白蘭地與萊姆酒的味道在口中散開，雖然辛辣但雙唇交疊的那刻他都覺得對方的味道是甜的。

「你可別亂來，我只有說要跳舞給你看喔。」

「我有說要對你亂來嗎？」

「我看得出來。」

他坐在大野智身上，下半身前後磨蹭對方胯間，在大野智耳邊呼氣。

「難道不是嗎？大野さん現在很興奮吧。」

一把推開櫻井翔，大野智起身拉住他，櫻井翔方才大膽的舉動惹的他差點忍不住就要在這裡推倒對方，低沉性感的喘聲彷彿正催促大野智趕快行動。

「走吧。」

「大野さん迫不及待哪。」

拉著大野智穿過人群來到舞台後側，打開工作人員用的暗門，後台稀稀落落幾個脫衣舞男在休息，看到櫻井翔拉著陌生男子進來也沒說什麼。櫻井翔繼續往最裡面走，穿過一條長廊，大野智看見一扇門上掛著友人的名字，是老闆專用辦公室，而老闆的辦公室旁有另一扇暗紅色的門，看來是櫻井翔專用的休息室。

關上門、上鎖。

櫻井翔將大野智推到床上坐著，自己則開始解扣子，把上衣脫掉，站在大野智面前。光是如此大野智已覺下身蠢蠢欲動，櫻井翔看著他，手指湊到嘴邊，伸出舌頭輕舔，沾了口水的指尖滑過鎖骨，刻意經過乳首，敏感的身體一震，在下腹部徘徊。

他緩緩抽掉皮帶，拉下褲鏈，鬆垮的西裝褲掉落地面，讓大野智看得心急，三角內褲包覆渾圓的雙臀，櫻井翔的手指勾起內褲上緣，作勢要脫掉最後一層布料，但又壞心的收回手。

跪至大野智面前，撫摸對方的大腿，延伸至腿間藏在褲子下的東西，腦袋在大野智腿間竄動，時不時頂到大野智硬的發疼的下身。

大野智心一急，正想壓著櫻井翔的後腦勺強迫對方為自己服務，沒料到櫻井抬起頭，舔了舔嘴角，像是有什麼東西殘留在嘴邊一樣，裝作美味地吃掉，「不行喔今晚還不行給大野さん。」

「櫻井さん難道不想？」

聞言櫻井翔搖搖頭，起身背對大野智，拉下內褲讓對方看見臀縫，五指輕輕掰開臀瓣，大野智幾乎連那緊緻的穴口都能看見，「大野さん如果不往這裡給點小費的話⋯⋯唔⋯⋯那就真不會給大野さん了。」

「沒想到櫻井さん這麼愛錢，真意外啊。」

「嗚⋯⋯不是錢喔。我說的小費⋯⋯」他拉起內褲，走到大野智面前彎身替對方解開褲頭，「要用射的才算數⋯⋯」

太淫蕩了。大野智此刻想不顧一切把櫻井翔揪到床上狠狠操到對方向自己求饒為止。

他掏出脹大的下身，一手握上，緩緩套弄著，而且還是光明正大對著櫻井翔套弄。

「哈哈⋯⋯大野さん好聽話，給你一點獎賞吧。」

櫻井翔背朝大野智，張開腳坐上對方腿間，大野智暴露在外的性器抵著櫻井翔的股溝，靠近脊骨處留下水痕，大野智克制不住，傾身舔吻櫻井翔好看的蝴蝶骨，後者舒服的仰起頭來，拉著大野智沒在動作的左手來到自己的下身，包覆著對方的手要大野智隔著底褲摩擦。

視線雖被櫻井翔擋住，但大野智也能感覺到對方布料下抬起頭的分身，隔著內褲描繪對方的形狀，刺激頂部時櫻井翔還會發出愉悅的嘆息聲。

大野智覺得自己又更硬了。右手沒停下套弄，櫻井翔轉過頭來，靈活的舌頭舔過大野智的嘴唇，侵入對方的口腔，大野智也非省油的燈，扣著櫻井翔吸吮對方的嘴唇，以及口中甘甜的津液。

「唔⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯不行⋯⋯」推開大野智，櫻井翔帶著壞笑，轉向正面，下身正好在大野智面前，刻意湊近對方，對方的鼻尖都碰到自己的凸起，櫻井翔雙手環著大野智的頸子，頂起腰部讓下身湊到大野智嘴邊。

「櫻井さん真是不誠實呢。」

一邊擼動下身，一邊摸上櫻井翔的渾圓揉捏，手中的嫩肉手感比想像中來的好一百倍，伸出舌頭舔上櫻井翔的底褲，把棉質布料舔溼，貼著腫脹的下身讓形狀完全顯現。

櫻井翔被大野智舔的舒服，腰部上頂追尋快感，卻被大野智一掌打在臀部上，熱熱辣辣，疼的他弓起身子，身體更往大野智的方向靠。

「櫻井さん自己說過不行的，現在卻又誘惑我，是什麼意思？」

「呃、嗯⋯⋯大野さん先射給我一次吧⋯⋯射了我再告訴你⋯⋯」

挑眉輕捏了下眼前把內褲撐起的下身，大野智用眼神示意對方。櫻井翔瞇起眼，泛著淚光的模樣特別好看，要是能射在他臉上該有多好。比起顏射，像現在這樣其實也不錯。

櫻井翔乖乖地跪在地上，翹起屁股對著大野智，轉過頭要對方趕快射給他，內心其實羞恥的想把自己埋起來。啊啊，太可愛了。

「櫻井さん能不能扭幾下啊，不然射不出來⋯⋯」大野智露出無辜的表情，自己的手摸向根部刺激，加快接近高潮的速度。

「嗚⋯⋯」皺起眉頭，櫻井翔把屁股抬得更高，照著自己在台上舞動的方式，扭動雙臀。大野智想像自己正插入櫻井翔，對方浪蕩地扭著屁股，把自己夾的更緊；亢奮地上下磨蹭性器，大野智低聲喘氣，再也忍不住只能看著櫻井翔卻吃不到，扣住櫻井翔的腰，把下身抵在對方白皙的臀上。

「咦？等、等等⋯⋯嗚啊⋯⋯」

把底褲拉起，推至臀縫緊緊夾著櫻井翔的下身，露出更大面積的肌膚，大野智握著自己的男根，抵在櫻井翔屁股上磨蹭，同時摩擦自己的柱身，頂著腰部。

「呼、啊⋯⋯櫻井さん的屁股⋯⋯真棒⋯⋯好想進去⋯⋯」

「嗯啊⋯⋯快、大野さん⋯⋯」

龜頭蹭著櫻井翔的軟肉，大野智用力套弄，拉起櫻井翔的底褲上緣，在對方耳邊喘氣，對準對方的臀縫釋放，射出濁白的精液，全灌在櫻井翔底褲裡，溼溼黏黏的液體沿著股間流下，不僅是底褲，連會陰處甚至睪丸也沾上大野智的精液。

「哈啊⋯⋯全射給你了⋯⋯櫻井さん，小費也給了，你什麼時候要⋯⋯」

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」朝著大野智褪下被弄髒的內褲，櫻井翔把對方壓在床上，張開雙腿騎上大野智。

「吶、知道脫衣舞練習最需要什麼嗎？」

「不知道。」

指尖撩過櫻井翔的下身，對方正居高臨下用帶著情慾的眼神望著大野智。

「腰力。」

「嗯，所以⋯⋯？」

舔溼手指輕輕納入自己後穴，櫻井翔扶著大野智，帶著暗示緩緩挪動腰部。

「這是給大野さん的安可表演⋯⋯」櫻井翔靠向大野智耳邊，舌尖舔過大野智耳畔。

「你有跟脫衣舞男玩過騎乘式嗎？」


End file.
